Surprise Attack
by CorporalLevi25
Summary: It was a normal day in the Batcave. Batman and Robin were working when Superman nearly killed them.


**This is just a quick idea I had. Please review and tell me what you think. It helps a lot! Thanks and enjoy.**

Robin and Batman were in the cave with Alfred. They had just gotten back from fighting Bane and Killer Croc, and damn were they a good team. Batman had been punched into the ground, walls, and ceiling so he was pretty banged up. Robin had some deep bruises on his chest and legs as well, except those are from get thrown into the walls and getting hit by Killer Croc's tail. Alfred was now lecturing them about safety and how they need to come back earlier than four in the morning, the time it was now.

At six Robin changed into Dick Grayson and went to school. It was like any other normal day. He goes to school, come home, does his homework, goes down to the cave, gets into his Robin costume, and if the team had a mission go to Mount Justice. He didn't know how bad that day is going to be. He and Batman were in the Batcave, the team had a mission, but Bats wanted to go out and be the dynamic duo tonight so Robin didn't go. They were discussing every possible plan on how they would take down Joker. They were interrupted by Superman coming into the cave.

"What is it?" Batman asked as Superman started walking over. He was silent and had his eye hidden.

"Is something wrong Uncle Clark?" Robin asked. Superman remained silent. Both the bats were getting suspicious. Usually Superman would immediately respond to Robin. Superman looked up, eyes red.

"Move!" Batman yelled and the two dove to the side, barely dodging Superman's heat vision. To say Robin was shocked is an understatement. Robin was so beyond shocked that everything seemed to slow down as he dove to the side. _Did he just attack Bruce...and me?!_ he thought. _Why? There must be a reason or something?!_ He landed on the ground and heard a shout and something hit something. Hard. He scrambled up and turned around to look at Batman. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Superman was punching Batman into the ground causing a crater to form. Alfred came rushing out of the stairwell that lead upstairs and gasped. Robin watched in disbelief before coming to his senses and ran at Superman. He jumped and kicked Superman in the face. Supermans face was jerked to the side, but that was all. Batman took the opening and kicked Superman in the chest forcing him out of hitting range. Superman look at Batman… wait not at Batman but past him..? _What is he…_ Robin followed his eyes and realized he was looking at Alfred. Robin saw the slight glow of red in Superman's eyes and sprinted towards Alfred. Everything slowed down as he ran. He saw the red lasers coming slow toward Alfred who was raising his arms in defense. _Please make it in time!_ Robin was four feet away. He jumped and tackled Alfred to the ground, but his ankle didn't make it. Robin cried out in pain as the skin was burned off his ankle.

"Robin!"Batman yelled. He started running towards his son but Superman punched him aside and into a wall as he approached the two family members on the ground.

"Alfred move!" Robin yelled.

Superman was at least ten feet away.

"Master Richard, I will not leave you to die." Alfred said.

Superman was standing over them, looking at the with disgust and raised his fist. Robin leapt over Alfred. _If Alfred gets hit he could die. If I do I might too… but I have a better chance of healing._ Superman's fist came down on Robin shoulder. A sickening crack and a cry of pain was heard as Robin was punched hard enough to cause a shallow crater. Robin tried to get up. Tried. Superman took his foot and planted it on Robin's back when Robin got on his hands and knees. Robin was pushed into the crater and pressure was being enforced on his back making it difficult to breathe. He could feel his ribs bruising, about to break when Alfred shoved Superman off the small form. Batman charged with the kryptonite he got from his vault and used it as a knife. The sharp tip sunk into Superman's shoulder. He gasped, but pulled out the rock and shattered it. He, then, kicked Batman into a wall. Batman fell to the ground. Robin watched as Superman picked up his father and started beating him into a pulp.

"Alfred, zeta tu-" He was interrupted by a harsh cough. He tasted something silvery and knew it was blood. _Internal bleeding…_

"Zeta tubes" He gasped.

"I'll try." Alfred responded and helped Robin up. Just as Robin stood on his own Batman was thrown towards them. Robin narrowly dodged him, but Alfred was taken down with Batman. Superman was walking towards them. Robin wanted to fight. He was angry. _Batman's down...Alfred's probably hurt… I need to get them and run! i can't win this fight._ Robin quickly picked up the unconscious bat and helped Alfred up. Alfred was leaning on him and he was holding Batman up. He rushed Alfred and Bruce to the zeta tubes. He didn't hear footsteps… Fearfully, he looked behind them Superman was flying towards them. Robin let Alfred stand on his own for a second and threw an explosive batarang at the ceiling causing rocks to fall and block Superman. He heard Superman obliterate the boulders and knew they didn't have much time. He quickly linked the mountain and the caves zeta tubes together. Just as he finished, he heard Superman's heavy footsteps, wide-eyed he shoved Alfred through the golden light and heaved Bruce up and jumped into the light. He, an unconscious Batman, and Alfred landed on their team were in a half-circle around them. They looked shocked. Robin heard the tube start to announce Superman's arrival. Robin's eyes widened in fear.

"Call the League!" He urgently yelled as he shoved Alfred and rolled himself out of the way of Superman's fist. The team said nothing and ran to the communications room. Superman loomed over Robin and raised his fist. Robin tried to rush out of the way, but Superman grabbed his leg and flung his into the ground. Robins vision was hazy. He felt a fist or a foot, he didn't know, crash down on his chest. Multiple cracks were audible as Robin cried out. Batman was awoken by this and slowly assessed the situation, until he saw Superman hit his son two more times. He let out a roar of anger and tackled Superman off Robin. Alfred was taken out of the room by Wally. Batman was punching Superman extremely hard. Superman heat visioned his chest plate and slammed his head into the ground a couple times, knocking him out. Robin was running to his room at the cave. _I have kryptonite somewhere! I have to!_

Superman must've seen him running away and grabbed him, the proceeded to punch him into the floor. Robin could feel the blood coming from his head. He saw a figure rush into the doorway and an angered yell. Robin saw Superman raise his fist again. _This is it...This hit is going to kill me._ Robin closed his eyes, readying himself for the hit. It never came. He opened his eyes with a lot of effort. A green bubble was protecting him and Superman had half the league on him. He looked around for Batman. He saw him. Just his hand though and it wasn't moving. _No. Not him please._ Superman was pinned down and knocked out. Robin was getting up when the green bubble disappeared. Green Lantern was asking him something, but all of Robin's blurred focus was on that unmoving hand. He went to rush over to Batman, but the pain in his chest and ankle and really everywhere made him fall. _I have to see if he's alive!_ With what energy he had left, he shuffled over to Batman. He was a few feet away and still saw no movement. He started tearing up.

"No. No. Please" He begged. He got to Batman and shook him. He noticed his battered body and his uneven breathing. Batmans nose was bleeding and so was his mouth.

"Bruce. Bruce wake up. Please...Please!" He was crying. He wanted his father to look at him, to move. Alfred hobbled in and checked Bruce's breathing.

"Alfred...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" Robin said between his sobs. Those words shocked the League and Team. He was sorry.. For what Superman did? They were even more shocked that Robin had crawled to Batman. He had to be in some major pain. He left a trail of blood, and cried out in pain, but he still had to see Batman. Alfred took the sobbing boy in his arms.

"It's alright...He's breathing" He tried to calm Robin down. He knew why Robin was blaming himself.

"I'm so...sorry" Robin whispered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Robin woke up in the medical wing of Mount Justice. He tried to sit up, but an intense pain in his chest made him grunt and lay back down. _Why am I here?_ He looked around and saw Bruce, unmasked in the bed beside him. _What happened to Bruce?! He looks...fragile._ The sudden attack from Superman came rushing back to him. Suddenly, the door whooshed open and Flash stepped in, noticed Robin and quickly left again. _What..?_ He slowly sat up and used the IV stand to stand up. The door opened again and the whole League and the team rushed in to see how he was doing. They were asking all kinds of questions, but Robin only saw to blue uniform and got infuriated. _Why is he here?!_

"You!" Robin gritted out. The room went quiet and Superman freezed. He looked sorry, quilty. He did, but that didn't matter.

"Why are you here?" He was barely controlling his anger.

"I wanted to see how you were recovering."

Robin laughed, it was a hollow one and it showed how angry he was.

"How we are, huh? You put us here. Why do you care? I mean you punched us into walls and the floor. You almost killed Bruce! How could you?! HE TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! YOU WERE LIKE FAMILY!" Everyone noticed how Robin said were and not are. Superman opened his mouth.

"You're not sorry. Don't even say it." Dick gritted out. Bruce was slowly waking up, but Dick didn't notice and instead marched over to Superman, his hand barely missing Bruces out stretched one.

"If you ever come any where near us outside of league business, I will shove kryptonite in your joints and make it so painful that you will think hell is better, and if you take it out some how I will do it all over again with more kryptonite and make your life a million times worse than hell." Superman was terrified. So was the rest of the superheroes in the room. Who knew cheery, energetic Robin could be worse than the devil. Batman, however, was impressed.

"Richard" Batman whispered. He coughed.

"Richard" He said louder.

Robin spun around and rushed over to him.

"Get Alfred." Robin said to no one in particular. Robin leaned down and put his head on Bruce's chest. _Steady heart beat._ He didn't notice the league leave the room and Alfred step in.

"You're ok...Alive." Richard breathed out

"Yes…" Bruce responded.

"What is it?"

"...treating Superman like that…" Bruce trailed

"You're not mad?!" Richard exclaimed.

"No. I'm quite enraged, but I know it wasn't Boy Scout." Bruce said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked. Something clicked in Robin's head.

"This has happened before hasn't it." Robin said.

"Quite, Master Richard" Alfred spoke you.

"I screwed up just now, didn't I." He said.

"Yes. I suggest you convey to Master-" Alfred was cut off.

"He's not someone who deserves your respect right now Alfred." Robin said.

"Clark that you misplaced your anger." Alfred finished, acting like Robin hadn't said anything.

Bruce looked at Dick. Dick sighed.

"Fine…" He irritably said.

He hobbled out of the room, relying on his IV stand to keep him up. He slowly walked into the main room and focused on Superman. The room went quiet at his entrance.

"I...Misplaced...my anger." He gritted out.

"I'm...sorry." He said and turned around, to hobble back out of the room.

Superman chuckled.

"It's ok! I know how you bats are!" He yelled after him.

* * *

The bats recovery went relatively quick. They were sparring 3 weeks after that. Everything was back to normal. Superman and Robin laughed together, but both bats flinched when Superman touched either one of them. Batman even flipped him over his shoulder once. The two and Alfred were in the Batcave.

"When are you two going to stop "flinching" from Superman?" He asked.

"When it stops being fun." They replied at the same time.

Alfred chuckled.


End file.
